prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 28, 1999 WWE Heat results
The March 28, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the First Union Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was a live lead-in show for WrestleMania XV. Recap Vince McMahon & The Big Show open the show. He hypes the history of WrestleMania and says that tonight's WrestleMania will surpass the rest. He announces that the WWE Championship match between The Rock and Steve Austin will be No Disqualification. The Big Show promises to disfigure Mick Foley. He vows to cut him down like a lawnmower as he will go on to referee the main event WWE Championship match. He also calls out Austin and says that he will sit by the back door and wait for him to prove his toughness. Backstage Vince pleads with Big Show not to destroy Austin because "he has to have a Main Event". Jacqueline defeated Ivory in a short match. Post-match Terri Runnels burns Ivory with the tip of her lit cigar, but Tori runs out to stop any further damage from PMS. D-Generation X walks backstage. Mean Street Posse are shown in the front row. Big Show is still waiting backstage at the door. D-Generation give a group interview in the ring. Triple H tells Kane that he will go down in a blaze of glory. Road Dogg promises to do it Doggy-Style in his four corners match.Billy Gunn hypes his match against Hardcore Holly and Al Snow. X-Pac gets serious and passionately speaks against Shane McMahon. Lucas interviews The Rock. He hypes his upcoming match against Steve Austin. In an Invitational Battle Royal, D'Lo Brown and Test are the last two remaining wrestlers and will go on to face Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett at WrestleMania. Hart & Jarrett attack both of them post-match. Big Bossman is interviewed inside the ring by Michael Cole. Bossman says that he has spent more time in cells than the Undertaker so he'll have the advantage. The lights then turn out and Undertaker's voice on the PA tells Bossman that darkness will defeated him. The Brood then attack Bossman and give him a bloodbath. The Big Show is destroyed some of the backstage area out of boredom as he's still waiting for Austin. Mankind meets Big Show backstage and asks if his ref stripes make him look slimmer. A brawl breaks out between the two. While they are brawling, Austin entered the arena unseen by the Big Show. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Jacqueline (w/ Terri Runnels) defeated Ivory (w/ D'Lo Brown) **Jacqueline defeated Ivory after a leg-hook Saito suplex. *'Invitational Battle Royal:' D'Lo Brown and Test won the match **Brown and Test won a shot at the WWF World Tag Team Titles. **Also in the match were: The Godfather (w/ Hos), Steve Blackman, Droz, The Ministry of Darkness (Viscera, Mideon, and The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq)), The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal (w/ Paul Ellering), Gillberg, Tiger Ali Singh, The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy), The Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball and Skull), Too Cool (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor), and Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge and Rocco Rock). Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole *Terri Runnels *Owen Hart *Jeff Jarrett Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-09-08-14h26m23s73.png|Terri Runnels offends Kevin Kelly with her cigar smoke vlcsnap-2011-09-08-14h45m20s177.png|The Big Show waits for Steve Austin vlcsnap-2011-09-08-14h51m25s245.png|Lucas gets a word from The Rock External links * Heat #35 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events